Different Places
by Hogwarts chocolate
Summary: What if Draco and Hermione swapped family's so is was Hermione Malfoy and Draco Granger instead but Draco is not all he seems, lots of Dramione.


Hey, just I little a note before I start the story. This is my first Harry Potter story but I have wrote story's before and if you like casualty I am adopting all my casualty story's and even complete, remember first come, first serve.

Let's get to the story now, plus Lily and James are alive in this story and Jean and Henry Granger are Magic and Snape is loyal to the dark lord and not Dumbledore. Even through Lily is alive she is loyal to the dark lord and is having an affair with Snape over James and James isn't Harry's father someone else is.

Chapter 1

Hermione Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for her parents to take her to Hogwarts in the Dining room for Malfoy Manor, yes me parents were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The most feared Death eaters in the world and her Uncle Snape might let me in the teacher's carriage.

At the Granger's house Draco Henry Granger and Harry were talking to his Aunt Lily and Uncle James about Hogwarts well his Mum and Dad were getting ready to take him to Hogwarts. "Now, remember if the Malfoy's offspring come and bully you, come and tell me, your parents or Aunt and we will deal with it for you".

**At 93/4 Station**

Hermione was saying goodbye to her mother well Snape and her Father were talking about Quirrell but that was all I heard. "Hello, little Death Eater"Quirrell said to me and gave me a hug.

Draco saw the Malfoy's and Snape out of the corner of his eye then saw a teacher my Mum said was Quirrell and taught DNDA. When he finished saying goodbye he got on to the train.

**On the Hogwarts Express**

I was sitting with Pansy Parkinson my best friend since Baby's. "Hey, isn't Potter next door with Weasley and Granger" I asked Pansy. "Yeah, I think it is, so we listen to what they are saying" Pansy asked me. Just as we were going to listen Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, Jack Lestrange, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. "Hey, boys want to spy on Potter, Granger and Weasley. There in the next one next to us" I asked them. "Yeah, sure" Blaize said.

Potter, Weasley and Granger didn't know that the Slytherin Gang was listening to them. "Who is that Blonde girl what was with 4 different adults" Harry wondered. "That is Hermione Narcissa Malfoy, her parents are Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. There Pure-bloods and very proud and are still loyal to the dark lord even though he is dead" Draco explained. "She hates us three because of me being a blood traitor, you for killing of the Dark lord and Draco for being Muggle born" Ron told Harry.

By the end of the train ride the Slytherin's were on the floor laughing so hard because of the Potter, Weasley and Granger.

**In the Great Hall**

The Slytherin's were waiting all in a line to get sorted into a house but they knew what house they would be in anyway, they had to get sorted into Slytherin or there parents wouldn't be happy.

'Zabini, Blaize' Slytherin

'Malfoy, Hermione' Slytherin

'Granger, Draco' Gryffindor

'Potter, Harry' Gryffindor

'Weasley, Ron' Gryffindor

'Parkinson, Pansy' Slytherin

'Lovegood, Luna' Ravenclaw

'Greengrass, Daphne' Slytherin

'Bulstrode, Millicent' Slytherin

'Davis, Tracey' Slytherin

'Lestrange, Jack' Slytherin

'Goyle, Gregory' Slytherin

'Crabbe, Vincent' Slytherin

'Longbottom, Neville' Gryffindor

'Brown, Lavender' Gryffindor

'Thomas, Dean' Gryffindor

'Finnigan, Seamus' Gryffindor

'Patil, Parvati' Gryffindor 'Chang, Cho' Ravenclaw 'Patil, Padma' Ravenclaw Finally when they had finished the sorting it was time to eat Over at the Slytherin table Snape called Hermione out and Quirrell followed them, Harry and Ron saw that and followed them out. "Did your Father tell you the plan" Someone asked Hermione but the two boys couldn't tell who it was and the door was shut so they couldn't see either. "Yes, he did" Hermione replied back. "And you know what to do" The voice said back."Yes" She said. Harry and Ron heard the door open a run as fast as they could back to the Hall but then they heard a noise behind them "Ah, why are you to not in the great hall Potter and Weasley" Snape sneered and they heard Malfoy laughing behind him. At the Potters house Lily and James were fighting again because Lily had told James about Snape and he told her he wanted a divorce. In Snape's dorm Lily told Snape about James, he held her and told her that he love that he loved her and would support her no matter what happened and made out for a bit and then heard someone know on the door. Snape shouted come in and then saw it was Hermione. "Ah, my niece how are you" Snape said to me. "Aunt Lily what are you doing here" I said as I Ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Just visiting Severus and I have some news to tell you, Severus is Harry's father and me and James are getting a divorce plus me and Severus are getting married showing me her left hand" Lily told me. "Are I am so happy for you and you need to tell Harry about his real Father" I replied. Gryffindor Commonroom Snape walked into the Common room and got strange looks from the Gryffindor's and found Harry. "Harry, follow me we need to talk" Snape just stated. Harry followed and Ron and the rest of Gryffindor just looked shocked. Snape's classroom Harry and Draco followed Snape into his classroom and saw Lily, Hermione and the Malfoy's. "What's going on and why are the Malfoy's here" Harry asked. "Watch that mouth of yours niece" Lucius Malfoy told Harry. "What!" Harry shouted. "Yes, cousin it appears that James isn't your Father but Severus is and I am your cousin and that means I am cousin to Mud blood as well, my life sucks" Hermione moaned. "Don't call Draco that word you bitch" Harry shouted a Hermione. "Don't you call my Daughter that you Half-Blood (Not sure if harry would be Half-blood if he is Snape's son)" Lucius told Harry. "So your saying that Snape is my father, Hermione my cousin and her parents are my Uncle and Aunty" Harry said wondering how Draco would react when he finds out that he had Hermione as a cousin and her parents as a Uncle and Aunt. "Wondering how Draco will react to all this, I can read what your saying if you are thinking how I know that" Hermione replied and just walked out. That is the first chapter for this story, this is the longest chapter I have ever written, I will update if I get 5 good reviews on my story, goodbye for know. Bethan


End file.
